Conventionally, there have been metallic molds for performing transfer molding of fine relief patterns by heating and pressing resin film between a first mold and a second mold using a transfer plate, as disclosed in JP 2005-310286A.
However, in the conventional metallic mold structure disclosed in JP 2005-310286A, there is no mention of a method for removing air bubbles formed in the transfer molding.
JP 2005-310286A is an example of background art.